


Come on, be my baby

by Sample003



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABDL, Adult Baby Sam Winchester, Adult Content, Age Play Little Sam Winchester, Bathing/Washing, F/M, Fetish, Incest, M/M, Multi, Nonmonogamous Relationship, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Incest, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sample003/pseuds/Sample003
Summary: Work in progressSam and Dean meet a woman who introduces the hunters to the ABDL sect of sexual fetishes. Dean finds himself drawn to the idea of reclaiming his brotherhood with Sam. The three of them enter a relationship none of them ever imagined but all of them needed. Big!Dean, little!Sam, switch!OC-female. No beta, just my own proof-reading.Title: Shape of You by Ed Sheeran (covered by Our Last Night if you prefer rock/metal like I do)





	1. Chapter 1

_I can’t stand this anymore Sammy. I can’t stand to see you like this. I need you to be happy again. I keep hoping the future will work out for us and you’ll find a way to be happy. But it’s just not happening and I can’t handle it anymore, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry Sammy. I need you to be my little brother again. The last time we were happy together, truly happy, you needed me. I never appreciated how lucky I was. I loved caring for you Sammy, I really did. But I also wanted to do kid and teenage stuff and I couldn’t with you around. I spent the whole time wanting you to grow up so I could do what I wanted. Now we’re both grown up and I wish, with everything in me, that I could go back and do it again. Can we do it again Sammy? Can we find a way to be happy again? I don’t want to wait and hope. I want us to take control of this. We can figure this out, like we always do. Please Sammy?_

::-::

Two weeks ago the brothers worked a case with a young woman, wise and experienced beyond her years. Nadia Lucas was a witness to a demon-related string of murders. The faux-FBI interviews lead to a safety check of her apartment. She consented to a search but warned the Winchesters that they would find some things that are… odd. The brothers exchanged looks, not knowing what to expect. The 26 year old, 5’6” brunette didn’t look like the witchcraft, devil-worshipping type they usually had to worry about. Confident and unashamed, Nadia opened her closet, pushed aside her clothes, and revealed duffel bags full of standard sex toys, lingerie, BDSM devices, and… baby items?

After a thorough search for anything posing a supernatural threat, the boys felt comfortable that Nadia was safe and said their goodbyes. Before they left, Nadia invited Sam and Dean to call if they wanted to talk about anything personal when they were “off the clock.”

Sam didn’t think much of the offer. He and Dean were often hit on during investigations. He did notice that Nadia didn’t seem to “lean” towards one of them more than the other, like all the other girls did. Sam found her fetishes a little odd, as she had warned, but he was way too impressed by her honesty and confidence to judge.

Dean, on the other hand, couldn’t stop thinking about it. Dean guessed his “magic number” was in the triple digits and he had run into numerous fetishes along the way. He had embraced all of his hook-up’s fetishes so far, but he still felt surprised by the baby items in Nadia’s closet.

After a lot of mental anguish and finally calling her, Dean found himself sitting across from Nadia in a small restaurant, a pint of beer, two glasses, chips, and salsa on the table, because the baby items mixed in with sex toys was… uncomfortably interesting. Dean hated this confusion and needed to figure it out.

Nadia and Dean spent the whole night talking. Dean learned how Nadia was a “fetishist” and enjoyed a variety of roles in the bedroom, with both men and women. She explained the sexual and non-sexual aspects of ABDL. Nadia revealed her personas as a Big (Nia) and a little (Nadie), depending on the situation.

Dean didn’t feel much better after learning everything, because he was still conflicted about his feelings and he still didn’t understand why. However, after a solid four hours of sleep, the case was back to the forefront of his mind. That was something he understood. That was where he knew his role… and Sammy’s role.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dean, you’re my big brother and I care about you more than anything else. Past, present, and future. I want us to be happy too. But like this? Doing the stuff Nadia is into? I’m not judging man, if that’s what you guys like, cool. But you want to do it with me? You want me to wear diapers? Talk like a baby? Crawl on the floor? I have facial hair and body hair, Dean, everywhere! We both like girls! I’m 6’4” Dean, and it’s hard to find_ **adult** _clothes and shoes that fit! I don’t understand this and it scares me… But I’ll hear Nadia out, for you. I’d do anything for you, and I know you’d do anything for me. I know you want what’s best for me, even if I don’t always agree. Let’s figure this out._

::-::

Dean had no problem establishing his Big persona. All he had to do was remember how it felt to be a big brother, so many years ago; spoon feeding Sammy, changing Sammy’s diapers, potty training Sammy, caring for Sammy when he caught a cold, helping Sammy learn the alphabet and numbers, and so much more. But the best thing he remembered, by far, was Sam’s genuine, dimpled smile. That’s all Dean needed.

Sam, on the other hand, struggled with his little persona. He had spent years and years fighting for independence and individuality. He remembered being a young, innocent kid, but he couldn’t **_feel_** it. That’s where Nadia came in, helping Sam with online shopping for shirts, shorts, and underwear to provide a physical reminder of his new role. She also helped decorate a room in the bunker just for Big/little time and stocked the kitchen and living room with new items; ranging from newborn to pre-teen, depending on the age Sam regressed to. Sam grumbled that Dean didn’t have to change his clothes for this whole thing, but couldn’t deny the curious smile creeping across his lips when Nadia called to report their packages had arrived.

Sam and Dean spent an extensive amount of time vetting Nadia. Aside from a few traffic violations, she came back clean. The Winchesters allowed themselves to trust her and form a bond with her. Naturally, Dean and Nadia’s relationship became sexual before Sam and Nadia’s.

Despite being raised by men, Sam found it easier to find his little space with Nadia. One day, about a month later, Sam was relaxed and vulnerable after he and Nadia had finished making love. Nadia, sensing that now was the right time, cleaned him up with a warm washcloth and dressed him in a pastel-blue t-shirt with a cartoon shark, white briefs with red piping, and navy draw-string sweat pants. She combed his hair and kissed his cheeks.

“How about a grilled-cheese sandwich?” Nadia whispered to Sam. His eyes fluttered open and he nodded eagerly. Nadia took his hand and walked him to the kitchen, sitting him in a chair by the table before turning on the burner. Nadia hummed while making the sandwiches and Sam sat quietly, basking in the lingering after-glow of sex and… something new.

“Nia made this special for you, honey,” Nadia said sweetly, setting down a sippy cup of milk and a Lion King plate of sandwiches cut into bite-sized pieces in front of Sam.

That’s when Sam realized he had indeed found his little persona. Despite his doubts and uncertainty, here he was, happily munching on warm, buttery bread with delicious melted cheese and taking large pulls from his sippy cup.

“What does this little boy want to be called?” Nadia asked, giving Sam’s nose a gentle poke.

“Baby-Sammy,” he found himself saying.

“Ok, baby-Sammy it is! I’m so happy to be your Nia,” she said as she fed Sam a piece of sandwich.

He opened his mouth to accept it, chewed slowly and swallowed before exclaiming, “My Nia!” and puckering up for a kiss.

Nadia giggled, “Yes, I’m **_your_** Nia,” she reassured before leaning in for a chaste but firm kiss.

“I smell grilled-cheese!” Dean said from the hallway, walking toward the kitchen.

Sam’s face lit up at the sound of his brother’s voice, “My Dee?” he asked Nadia.

“Why don’t we ask him?” Nadia suggested, turning to Dean who had stopped in his tracks on the threshold at the adorable sight of Sam being little. “Dean, this is baby-Sammy.”

“Hi baby-Sammy, I’m your Dee,” Dean said, pulling up a chair between Sam and Nadia.

“My Dee!” Sam exclaimed, puckering up for a kiss from Dean.

Dean couldn’t help the blush that spread across his cheeks. He wasn’t embarrassed or ashamed. He was just ecstatic and amazed at how remarkable his brother was. Dean laughed joyfully, held Sam’s face between his hands, and gave him a big kiss; their first kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sammy, I can’t believe how lucky I am to have you as my family. I don’t deserve you. I don’t deserve this. It’s better than sex. It’s better than food. Laying here with you, watching movies like we used to. Running my fingers through your hair, tucking the loose strands behind your ear. Feeling your weight against me, just being close again. Cuddling and hearing your heartbeat. You are so warm, I had to turn the AC up a few notches. But it’s completely worth it. Every second of this is worth everything we’ve been through. I love you, Sammy._

::-::

Sam, Dean, and Nadia didn’t have much time to explore their new relationship roles. Sam and Dean had cases and Nadia had classes. Most of their time together was spent catching up and then falling asleep in each other’s arms.

These days, sleeping involved one of four options. First, the most common, Sam and Dean on the couch, in front of the TV, holding each other. Second, Sam and Nadia in Sam’s room. Third, the reverse, Dean and Nadia in Dean’s room. And finally, Sam and Dean in their separate rooms, alone, and Nadia at her apartment.

Sam and Dean hadn’t slept in the same bed since Dean’s wet dreams began. Before that, morning wood was normal for both of them and not a concern. But after Dean woke up with a sticky puddle in shorts, he knew it was time to separate. And now, with their new relationship blossoming, Nadia suggested a new arrangement. The brothers hadn’t moved past innocent kisses and cuddling and they weren’t sure how far they would go. But they agreed that moving into one room with one big bed wasn’t such a bad idea. They decided to move into a new room, so that it was _their_ room, not Sam’s room that Dean moved into or Dean’s room that Sam moved into. They also felt comfort in having a “safety net” of their old rooms waiting for them.

Sam and Dean knew their brotherhood would never be what it was, but they were happy with separate bedrooms, occasional Big/little roles, and sharing the same woman. If moving forward didn’t work out, they knew that it was ok to go back to this.

The Winchesters decided to build their own bed. They bought two queen-sized mattresses and engineered them together, with no gap in between and very little dip. Then they strapped together two queen-sized box springs, built a bed frame from scratch, and set it all up in their new room with custom-sewn sheets, large throw-blankets, and lots of pillows. When the brothers brought Nadia in to see the final result, she was convinced that she’d died and gone to heaven.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dean, please don’t wake up. I’ve wanted to tell you something for a week now but I can’t bring myself to say it to your face. It seems easier now that you’re asleep. Maybe this will be a practice run. I promise to tell you so you can hear it tonight. Ok, here we go. I’m ready, Dean. I’m ready to do more with you. I’ve watched you and Nadia fuck countless times, and you’ve watched us. We’ve watched porn and jerked off together. I’m dying to touch you. And I know you want to touch me too. I can see it in your eyes. That desire. Just thinking about it gets me hard. But I have an even bigger secret to tell you, Dean. I don’t want to make love to you for the first time while I’m Sam, I want to do it while I’m baby-Sammy. Is that bad? I know that seems like a ridiculous question, after all the lines we’ve already crossed. But I still feel dirty imagining what it would be like if we had started a sexual relationship when we were kids… But it’s also a huge turn-on, Dean. I’m so sorry. I’m scared that you’ll be disgusted. Please don’t be, Dean. Please, I’m sorry, I love you._

::-::

Sam is far from disappointed when his unheard confession in the pale light of day isn’t repeated later on. Sam feels guilty for not keeping his promise, but a case popped up and lives depended on the Winchesters’ focus. The day and night is spent running, sweating, digging, and burning.

Just after midnight the pair stumbled into the bunker, dirty and tired. Despite multiple showers available, the brothers are in a habit of taking turns. Whoever is the least dirty checks their alcohol supply and restocks, if necessary. They also scrub their hands and heat up some food.

This time Sam is the dirtiest so he makes a bee-line for the bathroom. He only takes a few steps before Dean stops him with a hand on his shoulder. “Hey listen man,” Dean says tentatively, “How about I give you a bath tonight? As your big brother.”

Using the terms “big brother” and “little brother” had become their code for their secret roles. If one of them wasn’t in the mood, they just said, “No thanks,” and moved on.

Sam blushed a little at the idea, but remained practical. “Dean, it’s late, we’re both exhausted. Do you really want to do this now?”

“Yeah, I want this Sammy,” Dean said, eyes tired but motivated.

The pair walked to the luxury bathroom with a tub, averting their eyes from each other and blushing. Once there, Sam looked down at Dean, a feeling of ridiculousness washing over him; He was taller than Dean, but he was supposed to be the little one. How on Earth were they going to make this work?

Looking up at Sam, Dean seemed to be having a similar thought. He glanced around the bathroom as if looking for an answer.

After a moment Dean composed himself, “Alright baby-Sammy, let’s get you undressed.”

Sam took off his jacket and flannel, then undid his belt and jeans. He kicked off his boots and paused to look at Dean for approval. Dean reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it off, then pulled down his jeans and boxers at once, then his socks. Dean took Sam’s hand as he stepped into the tub. Dean turned the water on as hot as it would go and ran it through the shower-head first. Sam stepped under to rinse the worst of the dirt and blood off him. Dean scrubbed down his hands, arms, and face with soap and water, then he plugged the drain and switched the water to the other faucet to fill the tub. When it was 1/3 full, Sam sat down and adjusted the temperature himself.

“Ah ah,” Dean teasingly chastised, “Little boys let their older brothers make sure they're comfortable.”

Sam didn’t argue with him, just held his knees to his chest and frowned slightly, still getting into the mindset of his role. Dean poured the soap under the steady stream of water so that pleasant smelling bubbles spread around Sam’s body. When the tub reached 2/3 full, Dean turned it off. He then grabbed a washcloth and dipped it into the bubbly water before getting started on Sam’s shoulders. Dean spread warm water and soap all over Sam’s back and neck, making sure to rub extra hard into his sore muscles. Sam hummed in contentment.

Next Dean unfolded Sam’s arms and legs so he could reach his chest and stomach. Both men paused here, knowing that this is where they were really crossing the line. Their eye contact revealed no fear or doubt so Dean continued. He thoroughly cleaned Sam’s body as Sam relaxed, only tensing up a little and giggling as Dean ran the washcloth over his genitals and bum – Dean couldn’t remember the last time he’d heard Sam giggle, but it was a beautiful noise. Lastly, Dean poured some water over Sam’s head and massaged in some of his 2-in-1. Sam preferred the shampoo and conditioner separate, but made no complaint for this special occasion. Dean unplugged the tub and turned the shower-head back on for a final rinse. He then wrapped Sam up in a big fluffy towel, helped him out of the tub, and walked him to their room.

Dean dressed Sam in a camo t-shirt with a cartoon Sasquatch, white briefs with green piping, and light brown draw-string sweat pants. Then Dean sat him down by a small box of toys and put a blue binky in his mouth. Sam suckled eagerly as he reached for a school bus and little toy people. Dean beamed down at him, kissed the top of his head and said, “Ok baby-Sammy, I’m going to get cleaned up, you stay here and play, alright?”

Sam nodded and continued to play and suckle on his binky. Dean rushed out to make himself a sandwich, take a quick shower, change into a bathrobe, and go back to the kitchen to make a bottle of warm whole milk for Sam. When he returned to their room, Sam looked up from his toys and smiled so wide at the sight of the bottle that his binky fell out and he reached up to make grabby hands at Dean. He chuckled and took one of Sam’s hands to lead him onto the bed so they could sit together, with Dean sitting against the headboard and Sam half sitting, half lying on Dean’s chest. Once settled, Sam reached towards the bottle eagerly and said, “Baba Dee!”

“Ok baby-Sammy, take it easy,” Dean said, both of them smiling and gazing at each other, lovingly. Dean lowered the bottle to Sam’s mouth and he happily puckered his lips for the nipple. Dean jerked his hand back at the last second and quickly leaned over to kiss his brother, causing them both to giggle and Sam to call out Dean’s name in un-irritated annoyance, “Deeeeee!”

“Alright, alright, no more fooling around, I promise,” Dean said, pulling his face away and lowering the bottle again, “It’s just so cute how much you love this thing.” And finally Sam was able to suckle the nipple and greedily drink the warm, delicious milk.

Dean had chosen the whole milk as a substitute for real food. He knew Sam wouldn’t be as full as he was from the sandwich, so Dean internally promised himself to cook Sam a big breakfast first-thing in the morning.

As Sam drank, Dean stroked his face and hair and Sam’s eyes slipped closed a few times. When the bottle emptied, Dean leaned over to put it on the nightstand.

“Tank ‘ou,” Sam said, sleepily.

“Such a good boy,” Dean cooed, “Gonna grow up and be all big and strong.”

“Like Dee?” Sam asked, on the verge of sleep.

“Yes, baby-Sammy, bigger and stronger than your big brother, but you’ll never get him to admit it,” he whispered, peppering kisses on Sam’s face and in his hair. Then Sam was peacefully asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to Nadia beginning to date the Winchesters. Takes place between chapters 1 and 2 of this story. Nadia has dated Sam and Dean, but only slept with Dean at this point.

Nadia and Dean were out on a date. Yes, Dean Winchester takes women to places other than bars. Sometimes. The pair had chosen soft-serve ice cream, then a walk on a nature trail. Well, Nadia had chosen, Dean just agreed.

Nadia knew how to get the information she wanted out of people. And she needed to know how the fuck these two men were still single. Yes, the supernatural hunting, moving around, and trauma made sense, but she knew that she was missing a piece to the puzzle. She had to know the truth before becoming anymore emotionally invested. Although in the back of her mind she knew she was already in too deep.

Along the nature trail, nearly a mile from civilization, she began to pry. “So tell me about your past relationships?” she asked.

Dean raised an eyebrow at her and paused before deflecting the question, “Are we in a relationship?”

Nadia did not let him distract her. “I want to know about your past. And Sam’s, if you feel comfortable sharing his.”

Dean sighed as his usual tactic didn’t work on this one. Figures. He couldn’t help but be honest with her then. “Nadia, when people get close to us they die. Or get hurt. Or suffer. Always.” 

“All of them? Like every single person?” Nadia was skeptical whenever she heard people say ‘always’ and ‘never.’

Dean thought about everyone who would still be alive if they hadn’t met the Winchesters. Jessica Moore, Pamela Barnes, Sarah Blake, Amelia Novak, Charlie Bradbury, Kevin Tran. Dean figured there were more people they knew indirectly, but probably still at fault.

Then he thought about those who were still alive. Obviously Lisa and Ben Braeden, but only because Castiel was able to wipe their memory. Remembering them made Dean feel cold and empty inside, every time. But there were others, now that he really considered it, who were alive and well today, despite their relationships or friendships with the Winchesters. Cassie Robinson, Amelia Richardson, Jody Mills, Donna Hanscum, Krissy Chambers, Aaron Bass, even Becky Rosen. 

“I guess there are a few who didn’t get caught up in our lives,” Dean admitted, reluctantly. 

“So not ‘always?’” Nadia pressed for Dean to understand that his original narrative wasn’t necessarily the truth. 

“Fine, no. Not always. Just most of the time,” Dean was starting to see the cleverness in her timing of this conversation. He wanted to bolt but had nowhere to go and would be a total dick to abandon her out here. He was stuck. 

Nadia stopped Dean, turning him towards her with one hand entwined with his and the other gently holding his chin. “What can I do to stay safe while we find out if this is the real deal for us?” Dean averting his eyes, he didn’t want her to see how much it hurt him to say, “You won’t be safe. Maybe for a little while, but not forever. They’ll find you and use you against us. All the people who haven’t been killed aren’t in our lives anymore. They are safer that way. And you will be too.”

Nadia stroked his face before letting go. But she kept holding his hand as she began to walk again, leading him further along the trail. 

“Ok, humor me then. What do you and Sam do to stay under the radar?” 

“Well, we started out with salt lines around our doors and windows. My dad used to tell me to keep the doors locked and the salt lines intact. Then we discovered the devil’s traps, so we use those on doorways, plus our tattoos.”

Nadia turned to him, questioningly. “The pentagram? Sam has one too?”

Dean smiled, “Yeah, Sam has it too, same place as mine. It keeps us from being possessed by demons.” 

Nadia nodded, “Ok, anything else?”

“Sometimes hoodoo and hex bags… Ah man, how could I forget?!” Dean chuckled, “Our ribs, Castiel branded them with an Enochian sigil. It keeps the angels from being able to locate us.”

Nadia smiled, which made Dean seriously question her sanity, “Ok, so that covers ghosts, demons, witches, and angels. Anything else supernatural that can be avoided?”

This time, Dean stopped her, gripping Nadia’s hand tight and pulling her to face him. “When… How… When did you learn all of that and how are you ok with this?”

“Well I’ve been listening, ya know? During the case we met on and just in passing as I’ve spent time with you two. Plus a little research of my own to get up to speed. I can’t stand feeling like I’m in the dark about something. If someone I care about is going through something that I don’t understand, I educate myself.” 

Dean had no words for a moment. So he just kissed her. It felt good and safe and… Like home. Something he hadn’t felt since Lisa. His mind wandered to what it would be like… If Nadia was protected. If she kept them a secret. And if they kept her at enough of a distance so their enemies didn’t discover her.

But if Nadia kept Sam and Dean a secret from her friends and family… And if they kept her a secret from their friends and allies… What kind of life would that be? Certainly not the normal, fair life that she deserved. 

Dean jerked away from Nadia, taking a couple steps backwards as she whimpered, “Dean, no.” 

“No, this is… We shouldn’t… You don’t deserve… This isn’t fair to you,” Dean stumbled over his argument.

Nadia touched her lips, blinking up at him for a moment. “Dean, I need you to listen to me. I know you won’t believe me, but I need you to try.” Nadia took a step closer to him, placing her hands on his forearms. “I have been waiting a long time for you and Sam. You are everything I have ever dreamed of. I still can’t believe this is real sometimes,” Nadia paused, tears welling up. She couldn’t help it, all the years of heartbreak and confusion flashed before her eyes and she knew in her gut that this was it. She didn’t need to look any further for her happiness. 

Nadia took a deep breath and continued, “I’ll stop and I’ll leave you alone, if that’s what you really want. I understand and respect that choice. It’s ok. But if there’s a part of you that wants this, wants me, then please give it a chance.”

Nadia held Dean’s eye contact for a second more before turning and walking back the way they came. The ball was in his court now, and he could do what he wanted with it. She made her decision, now it was his turn. 

After several steps, Dean started following behind her with her words weighing heavily on him. Nadia looked back and reached her hand out for him to take, which he did, he couldn’t help it, holding her hand felt good and safe and… Like home. He wondered what Sam would think and wished he could talk to him, but he knew Nadia wanted him to make this decision independently. 

When they were a few meters from Nadia’s car Dean asked, “So where do you want to put your anti-possession tattoo?”


End file.
